Field Experience (on hold)
by storydream
Summary: It's time for field experience and Rose cannot wait to get assigned to Lissa. Things turn out a little different than she expected them to. Dimitri and Rose were never together, they had more like a brother sister relationship, though he still left to guard Tasha. Mason did not die in Spokane and Rose and him are together. Things get a little complicated...
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start a Vampire Academy fanfiction because this book series is amazing!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or it's characters Everything - except the few characters I added of course - belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. ****

**So I hope you enjoy, let's start.**

**xoxo storydream**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I can't wait anymore, Alberta just has to start already.

I mean, how long can it take to get a list with names into your own hands? Not long, thank you very much.

Mason sits next to me, holding my hand and laughing at my impatience, but Adrian who sits next to Christian seems to be as bored as I am. I don't even know why he's here. I guess he doesn't want to be alone all day.

Alberta FINALLY steps onto the podium and starts talking.

"Hello everyone. Today is the day where you, young novices get assigned to your Moroi for field experience. I will begin at any second. But first let me tell you, there is no changing. You have to protect him or her full six weeks unless you want to fail. Did you all listen?"

I look around and see everyone nodding, just as I do. Alberta is terrifying at times if she talks so serious and looks at us with that scary spark in her eyes.

"Good, let's begin then. Mason Ashford ... you are assigned to Christian Ozera."

I smile at him and know it's a good thing for two reasons. One, Mase knows Christian and isn't afraid that he is going to turn Strigoi at any time like some students still expect him to. Two, he and Lissa will be together the whole time, so I am going to see Mason a lot.

I have to calm down or I'll be doing my happy dance in front of everyone. I just want to point out that it would be embarrassing as fuck, considering my bad-ass reputation and stuff.  
Doing it in my room where nobody sees? Cool. But in front of the whole school? Hell, no.  
That's one way to destroy your reputation.

Mase grins at me like he's saying "No you don't have to be afraid to get assigned to him any longer",releases my hand and walks up to Alberta to get the little packet with information about his Moroi. For the record, I am not afraid of Christian or something, I just don't want to have to guard him for full six weeks and to sleep in his dorm where he can annoy me to death. That's why.

When Mason comes back he sits down next to me, kisses me on the cheek, and gives Eddie - who sits on my other side - a high-five. Then he takes my hand in his again.

Alberta announces two other novices and their Moroi and it's really, really difficult not to laugh. Poor Emily and Jane, they are assigned to Jesse and Ralph and they know they are screwed. Everyone knows Jesse and Ralph are just some idiots who love to spread rumors.

Alberta continues.

"Eddison Castile, you are assigned to Vasilisa Dragomir."

That's so cool. Wait... what?! That's is not cool, not at all. To whom am I going to be assigned, if not to Lissa?

I look over to Eddie who looks really sorry. I smile and nod at him because I am not a child anymore, I am in control of myself. I can do this.

I lay my hand on his arm for a second, to let him know that it really is okay. When he understands that I mean it, he gets up and walks to the front to get his packet as well.  
I take a look at Mason who looks worried but recovers quickly.

He smiles at me and says "Don't worry Rose. It's not that bad and think about it. At least you can't get Jesse or Ralph anymore."

I have to laugh at this thought. He is right, whoever I get, it could be much worse. I'll just have to wait it out.

"Noah Galen, you are assigned to Mia Rinaldi."

Noah sits two rows in front of us. He's cute, he has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He asked me out on a date before Lissa and I ran away from the academy. Normally I'd say he's totally Mia's type, but everyone knows Mia and Eddie just have eyes for each other, even if they don't want to admit it yet.

_I am next. Who is it gonna be? _

I wait for Alberta to tells us who my Moroi is. All of a sudden I am nervous again.

"Rose Hathaway, you are assigned to ... Adrian Ivashkov."

My eyes go wide as I look over to Mason and then to Adrian, who looks very much contended, but not surprised. Did he know this? If so, I'm so going to kill him...

But for now, I have to get up and walk to the front just like everyone else did before me. I am surprised how I stay so calm and receive my packet.  
Information about Adrian, yay. That's all I've ever wished for, not.

Why is it suddenly so silent in the whole room? Oh boy...

I walk back to my seat and sit down. All my friends, including Adrian, are looking at me. It's like they expect me to freak out or burst into tears. Yeah right. That's not what Rose Hathaway does.  
I just suck it up and live with it.

Like Alberta said, no changing and I sure as hell won't quit.

"Are you alright?" asks Mason.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I ask back. I know Mason can see through my act but the others don't seem to realize I'm lying, besides Adrian who grins at my answer.

"I don't know, it's just...you know. It's Adrian."

"I take that as a compliment," Adrian says and grins.

I give him a glare and kiss Mason on the lips. The kiss is sweet and gentle and I show him how much I love him. We have to stop though because we are quite aware we are in a room full of students and teachers. _We'll continue later, _I think and smile wide.

"Could you please do that in your room? We don't want to see you two making out all the time," Christian says annoyed.

"Yeah right, firefly. Do I have to remind you that I saw you and Lissa doing a lot more than just making out?" I answer with an eval grin, wiggling my eyebrows at him. All my friends laugh and Christian glares at me.

After that we stop our little talk and continue to listen to Alberta. Mason puts his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder, still thinking.

I keep in mind that I am going to talk to Adrian, I have a feeling he has something to do with that.

And if so, I'm going to be very angry at him and can't guarantee that he won't disappear ... forever.

* * *

**Mason POV**

I am assigned to Chris for field experience, that is awesome. At least not some spoiled Moroi who is thinking Dhampirs are just there to die for them. Tasha raised him the right way and I love her idea of Dhampirs and Moroi fighting sight by sight. Elemental magic can be a lot of help during fighting a Strigoi.

And the whole Christian-is-going-to-turn-Strigoi-sooner-or-later-thing is just nonsense. He hates Strigoi and helped us fight them in Spokane. Everyone who still thinks he's going to turn willingly is an idiot.

The way Rose smiles at me tells me she is thinking the exact same thing. I receive my packet and get back to my place. I kiss my Rose on the cheek and high-five Eddie. My Rose, I love the sound of it and I just can't get enough.

I put her hand in mine again and listen carefully to what Alberta says.

Oh well, I feel very sorry for Emily and Jane, Jesse and Ralph are such assholes. I really don' like them, never have and never will. Also because both spread rumours about my Rosie here a while ago and I still haven't forgiven them. But just like Rose I don't waste my time on them unless I really have to.

"Eddison Castile, you are assigned to Vasilisa Dragomir."

What the hell? That's sure as hell something I did not see coming. I thought Rose would get Lissa because of their bond and stuff. Eddie looks terrified, I think he expects her to beat the crap out of him. I have the same feeling that he does, but our expectations turn out to be wrong.

She touches his arm for a second to assure him it's okay, he believes her. Then he walks to the front and receives his packet with information about Lissa. Don't ask me why but they always do this.

Next is Noah and he got Mia. Which means he's going to hang out with us. I hope for him he's not into Rose anymore and if he is, that he won't show it. He knows I can hurt him, even if I won't do it. He is a good friend and very loyal, he wouldn't start something.

After he gets his packet Alberta continues to read out the names and I know who is next. She is nervous.

"Rose Hathaway, you are assigned to ... Adrian Ivashkov."

I see her eyes go wide and she looks and me. Then she glances over to Adrian who looks very content at the moment. A second ago he was bored and now he is grinning like some cheshire cat or something. Rose seems angry, but why? Did Adrian know about this? If that is, then she's going to kill him. That's for sure.

What surprises me is that Rose just stands up and walks to the front to get her packet, totally calm. Ok, something is wrong, folks. It's official.

Everyone here is staring at her as she walks to the front and back. They are just as shocked as we are, well except Adrian of course. He seems to be quite happy about this. I didn't even know he would participate. Why didn't he tell us? Guess he wanted it to be a surprise, but why Rose?

She comes back and sits down in her chair. We are all looking at her, waiting for her to freak out or to burst into tears or something.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asks back. She's lying, it's so obvious. Am I the only one who notices?  
No. Adrian smiles when she answers, he's probably reading her aura. Cheater. Can't someone wipe that smile off of his face? I would do it if Rose wouldn't have been assigned to him just seconds ago. She'd beat me up if I did.

"I don't know, it's just...you know. It's Adrian."

"I take that as a compliment," Adrian says and grins, again. Idiot.

Rose glares at him and kisses me. That takes me into paradise once again, I just love kissing her. The kiss is soft and shows me how much she loves me really. I love her too, I love her since I first met her. Ok not exactly because I was too young but you all know what I mean. Soon we break apart though because of all the people in the room.

"Could you please do that in your room? We don't want to see you two making out all the time," Christian says annoyed. I have to grin because he only does this to piss off Rose. They just love to annoy the hell out of each other, they are good at getting on each other's nerves, I have to admit that.

"Yeah right, firefly. Do I have to remind you that I saw you and Lissa doing a lot more than just making out?" she answers with an evil grin and wiggles her eyebrows. I suddenly remember how she always complains about her inability to lift a single brow, guess she has to live with it. We all laugh and Christian gives Rose a glare.

After we are done laughing, we continue to listen to Alberta. Only a few novices left, so it won't take long anymore.

I can see Rose is still thinking. She probably wants to have a talk with Adrian, which could either mean talking to him or knocking him out. We'll see how it goes. Until then I put my arm around her and she lays her head on my shoulder.

I remember my thoughts about Noah. No, Noah is not the one I'm worrying about, Adrian is the one that worries me. I know she loves me but he's after her since she first met him on that porch in Idaho...

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Thank you for reading :D And don't forget to review please. It would make me happy :)**

**I ****hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps,**

**Over a hundred views already, that's amazing :D Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews. You are all amazing!  
**

**The REVIEWS:  
**

**\- Jayfeather rules**

**\- amorsagirl**

**\- Guest**

**\- Ozera's Buffy**

**\- katkitty05**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

**ME: So Adrian would you like to say it?**

**ADRIAN: Of course *winks* K doesn't own Vampire Academy, although she'd love it if she did.**

**ME: Yeah, that's true. Thanks Aidee *winks***

**ADRIAN: Not a problem, my dear. *walks away***

**Sorry had to do it :D**

**Since I'm already done writing the chapter I decided to post it earlier.**

**Ok, here we go, second chapter from Adrians point of view. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Adrian POV**

I still don't know why my aunt wants me to participate in field experience. But what my aunt says, goes. I mean, after all she's the queen and I am not crazy enough to ignore her orders. Not this time, at least. So I accompany Rose and the others when they leave to get assigned to their Moroi or to get their guardian for those six weeks. I didn't tell them anything about it.

They probably think I would be just bored like hell, being in my room all by myself. Kind of true, partly.

I wonder which novice will have to guard me six weeks. I'd have no problem if I'd get Rose as my guardian but we'll see.

When we enter the room we search a place for all of us and find one.

Mason is sitting on the inner side of the row, it's the easiest for him to stand up and get his things then. Next to him sits Rose, of course. Then Eddie, I, Christian, Lissa and Mia.

From what Rose has told me, Alberta announces to whom the Dhampirs are assigned. Then they have to go to the front and receive a packet that contains information about their Moroi. They have to spend whole six weeks with just mentioned Moroi and protect them from Strigoi, a.k.a. dressed up guardians. Since it's part of their training they have to take it seriously. They sleep in their Moroi's dorm and have to attend their classes because the _Strigoi _could show up everywhere at any time.

So know I'm sitting here, waiting for Alberta to begin announcing which Dhampir will be assigned to which Moroi. Mason is laughing at Rose who is as impatient as I am. And he's holding her hand, I can't get over the fact that they are together and not her and I. I feel almost invisible and I have to admit that feeling is new to me. Sounds big-headed I know, but it's true.

Finally, Alberta steps on the podium and thank god, starts talking. That distracts me from the two lovebirds over there.

"Hello everyone. Today is the day where you, young novices get assigned to your Moroi for field experience. I will begin at any second. But first let me tell you, there is no changing. You have to protect him or her full six weeks unless you want to fail. Did you all listen?"

Now I'm sure of it. That women can be creepy if she wants too, there is this crazy spark in her eyes when she is really serious. And the whole field experience thing seems to mean something to her. Everyone around me nods, even Rose and she's tense.

"Good, let's begin then. Mason Ashford ... you are assigned to Christian Ozera."

Phew he's not assigned to me. It's not that I hate him but I have the feeling he's not too fond of me, especially because he knows I really like Rose, his girlfriend. Yeah, complications have yet to arrive but they will come, that's dead sure. Mason walks to the front and receives his packet. Afterwards he returns to his chair, kisses Rose on the cheek and high-fives Eddie.

I see Rose smile at Mason, she's happy about it. She and Chris are good friends even if they don't want to admit it. So Mason gets assigned to Christian and Rose gets assigned to Lissa, as a result they are going to see each other just about every day. Fan-fucking-tastic...

Her aura reflects her happiness but there is also that little part occupied by the darkness like it's always there.

Hm, Emily and Jane are assigned to Jesse and Ralph? I see Rose tries hard not to laugh. The girls are cute but from what I have heard Jesse and Ralph are huge asses. I have to admit I feel pity for them because Rose told me what these dickheads did to her. And I hate them for that, period.

Alberta assigns some other Dhampirs to their Moroi.

Then comes Eddie.

"Eddison Castile, you are assigned to Vasilisa Dragomir."

And suddenly it gets more and more interesting. Eddie and Lissa, hm? Who will be Rose's Moroi then? My chances aren't as low as I thought at the beginning of this. I wonder if my aunt has something to do with this.

Eddie looks terrified as he expects Rose to kill him on the spot, but she just assures him that it's ok. Eddie walks up to the front and receives his own packet. Mason realizes the look on Rose's face and tries to calm her down.

"Don't worry Rose. It's not that bad and think about it. At least you can't get Jesse or Ralph anymore." She laughs.

I moan in annoyance. This guy... They got together shortly after we first the first time on that porch. And to be honest, that was my all time favourite day. Talking to her, her cheeky comments. I learned that day that she is honest, feisty and most of all beautiful.

There you have it. I really like her but she's together with that kid and thinks I only want to use her. She doesn't see that I really like her. The truth, that's it. I like Rose.

But there's nothing I can do about it without hurting her at the same time. She loves Mason, not me. So I will hold myself back, for her sake.

I carry on listening. So Noah Galen is assigned to Mia. Hm. I know that he is good friends with Mason and that he also knows Rose. He doesn't seem to have any interest in Mia, at least not in _that _way. He knows just as everyone else does that Mia practically belongs to Eddie.

They're not dating or anything, yet. But everyone sees the way they are looking at each other and I saw their auras. They can't hide their true feelings from me.

Rose is next, so who is it going to be, Alberta? I see that Rose is nervous. I understand her. She thought her whole life that she would be assigned to Lissa, for field experience and as a guardian. As it seems now, things have changed.

"Rose Hathaway, you are assigned to ... Adrian Ivashkov."

Her eyes go wide as she takes a look at Mason and then glances over to me. I cannot help but to smile at the situation.  
It's not like I expected it, but I knew my chances weren't that low anymore. Considering that Eddie was assigned to Lissa and not her.  
And now I am more than happy because I get to spend full six weeks with her. Plus I don't have to attend classes which means we get to hang around in my room or the academy grounds. Which in turn means Mason won't be around much because he gets to spend time with Christian in his classes and everywhere else where I don't have to be.

It seems Rose is thinking and based on the glare she gives me for just a second her thoughts aren't about fluffy unicorns.

But against all expectations - to beat me up or to do god knows what - she just gets up and walks to the front. Rose gets her packet from Alberta, she doesn't look too excited about all the information about me. She pretty much knows everything there is to know. Rose reacts just like Eddie or Mason, they both know the most important things about either Lissa and Christian.

Next to that she just returns to her place and sits down between Mason and Eddie. She looks determined.

Oh Rose, no quitting I suppose?

All of us are looking at her, that's definitely not how we expected her to react. We, more precisely I thought she would attack me and snap my neck. Maybe I'm exaggerating but you know exactly what I mean.

"Are you alright?" Mason decides to talk first.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she answers. Mason knows just as good as I do that she is lying, I have to smirk again. The ability to see auras can be lot of help sometimes, even if this is one of the less important things. I would've known that she lied even if I wouldn't have read her aura. Sometimes you can read her emotions as if you read a book. But then again she can be pretty good to hide them from time to time.

Mason scowls at me but his expression softens when he faces Rose once more.

"I don't know, it's just...you know. It's Adrian."

And what's that supposed to me Mr? Seriously.

"I take that as a compliment," I tell them. The way he says it makes me grin one more time.

Rose glares at me and kisses Mason, and well, he seems to like it. Please...  
Soon they break apart.

"Could you please do that in your room? We don't want to see you two making out all the time," Christian complains. These two, all the time getting on each other's nerves.

"Yeah right, firefly. Do I have to remind you that I saw you and Lissa doing a lot more than just making out?" Rose retorts with an evil grin and wiggles her eyebrows. Yeah, that was true. Because of her and Lissa's bond she seems to be sucked into Lissa's head from time to time. In happens in snatches and often when Lissa feels strong emotions such as love or hatred.

We all have to laugh like crazy but try to keep it quiet because we don't want to be disrespectful. At least no more than usual.

As soon as we are done laughing we carry on listening to Alberta, Christian is still a little red.

I hope it won't last that long any more.

I have a feeling Rose wants to talk to me later about that whole thing, including me participating in field experience and her being my assigned guardian fro those six weeks. I can't wait for it...

Mason puts his arm around Rose and she lays her head on his shoulder and I could say they are cute. That would be a lie though...

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

By the time Alberta is finally finished, I am half asleep and Christian has to wake me up. All the students - besides our little group - stand up and leave the room to either talk to their Moroi or guardian or to open their packet.

I look around. Lissa, Christian and Eddie are talking while Rose is talking to Mia and Mason. Good, she's distracted because I don't really want to talk to her at the moment. I'm still afraid she might kill me.

I sneak out the room, ut as predicted I someone suddenly pulls me to the side. Rose.

"What have I done to earn your special presence, my Little Dhampir?"

"Do you have anything to do with this Ivashkov?" she asks slowly with a deadly tone in her voice.

I gulp. Let the games begin.

"And I thought you just wanted to see me because we are such good friends ... I didn't have anything to do with it. At least not to my knowledge, Little Dhampir" I smile at her.

"Who's fault is it then? Why am I assigned to you and why are you even participating?"

"If you really want to know, Little Dhampir. My aunt asked for it and as you know I just can't deny her her wishes," I say, a drop of sarcasm in my tone.  
"Really I am as surprised as you are. The difference is, I am glad I got you," I wink at her and she sighs.

"It's not that I hate you either... but you ... I can't spend six weeks in a room with you!" she shout-whispers.

"Why? Because you can't keep your hands off of me?"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Oh no he didn't... Adrian, better be careful what you say to Rose. Let's just hope she doesn't hit you in that beautiful face of yours for this one. That would be a waste.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Please don't forget to review to let me know what you think.**

**Thank you ;)**

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry, I didn't upload earlier, on some days I feel like a writing super-hero (so to speak) and on other days I just don't feel like writing. I guess you all know that feeling and will understand :) **

**So that you know for the future, I can't promise I will upload regularly, but be sure that I will upload until I tell you that I won't anymore or that I take a break from a story or something else. Ok, good ;)**

**REVIEWS:**

**\- amorsagirl (that would be funny, no doubt :D)**

**\- L.M.T.O.P**

**\- HisLittleDhampir (good to know :))**

**Also a big THANK YOU for all the follows and favorites! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own VA or it characters, although it would be AWESOME!**

**Ok so here we gooooooooo ;)**

* * *

**Rose POV**

Every novice is assigned to a Moroi, so it's done. We are free to leave and I get to guard Adrian. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I coud talk to Alberta about it, but she said no changing allowed and I don't want to risk more than I already did, when Lissa and I ran away from the academy. I'll manage, I always do.

Right now I am talking to Mia and Mason, when I remember I still have to talk or probably shout at Adrian. I look around and can't find him. I glance over at the door and see a head with messy brown hair leave the room.

"Um guys, I have to go and talk to Adrian," I tell them. I give Mason a short kiss and wave at Mia.

"You think you could accomplish that without killing him?" Mason asks.

"I promise that I'll try," I say and leave the room.

When I catch up to him I drag him to the side.

"What have I done to earn your special presence, my little Dhampir?" _Really Adrian... really?_

"Do you have anything to do with this Ivashkov?" I ask slowly with a deadly tone in my voice.

He gulps but recovers quickly.

"And I thought you just wanted to see me because we are such good friends ... I don't have anything to do with it," he smiles but decides to add "At least not to my knowledge, little Dhampir."

Is he lying or not? He really doesn't seem to have known it before, otherwise he would have grinned the whole time while Alberta announced the assignments.

But he was bored, just like me. What am I supposed to think about this? To be honest, I believe him and I would like to kill myself for admitting it...

"Who's fault is it then? Why am I assigned to you and why are you even participating?"

"If you really want to know, little Dhampir. My aunt asked for it and as you know I just can't deny one of her wishes," he explains sarcastically.  
"So I just had to be a part of this. But really, I am as surprised as you are. The difference is, I am glad I got you."

He winks at me, I just sigh.

"It's not that I hate you either... but you ... I can't spend six weeks in a room with you!" I shout-whisper. And that's true, he'll just have more time to harass me. He's cool company and all but that has to stop, I'm with Mason.

"Why? Because you can't keep your hands off of me?" he says leering at me.

_Oh no, he did not just go there..._

"Better be careful, Ivashkov or I wipe that smirk off your face," I threaten him.  
"What I meant is that it would be annoying to spend six weeks in your dorm, while you have the opportunity to harass me 24/7," I clarify.

Only a few minutes and he got me mad again. Great...

"Oh Rose, I can't wait for you to move in. I don't have to dream walk all the time to see you." he says with a smile.

"You think this is funny?" I ask.

"Of course it is," he answers. "And for the record, I am not harassing you, especially not when I'm telling you how stunning you look. It's the truth, nothing more and nothing less."

I look at him. That was nice of him but still, he is ... he ... ugh! Just plain annoying and he gets on my nerves all the time.

"I don't get it, Rose," he says defeated. _He is calling me Rose, he is serious because he never calls me that **unless **he really means it. _"Why are you mad about field experience. You have to guard me for six weeks, so what? I can behave if I want to, and you know that."

"Yeah, I know that you _can _behave, but you never do it when I am around. And I'm not mad ... I'm confused. I mean, you and everyone else know that I was supposed to get Lissa, but I didn't. Instead -" I don't get the chance to complete my sentence because Adrian interrupts me.

"Instead you have to guard a Moroi who is drinking and smoking cancer sticks all the time. And to top all that: A Moroi who is slowly going insane because he is a spirit user and cannot stop it," Adrian says.

He looks hurt for just a second and then his expression turns back to normal. I wasn't going to say this. He knows I don't like it that he's smoking and drinking, but that is because it is just freaking unhealthy.  
I was actually going to say that I got him instead. That's it. And that isn't because I don't like him, it's just to point out again that I get to guard him and not Lissa.

"That are your words, Ivashkov. I would never say something like that because you are my friend. It is true that I'm not delighted about the drinking and smoking part. But that is because it's bad for you. Another thing is that I would never insult you about the spirit part, ever. You can't change who you are and that is ok, because it is supposed to be that way."

"Yeah, but it sucks..."

"I know it does, but each has its burden, it is like it is. But believe me when I tell you that I don't hate you, Adrian. And I don't have a problem with guarding you per se. It's just ... all these innuendoes. They confuse me."

And just like that, he was smirking again, like we didn't have a serious talk just seconds ago. An actual conversation without him being a pervert. Let me tell you, this guy is **weird**_.  
_

"I'm confusing you then, Rosie? Interesting. Perhaps you have some feelings for me after all."

"You mean besides annoyance and homicidal tendencies?" I smile at him. We're back to **normal **talk, perfect.

"Exactly, my sweet, little Dhampir."

I suddenly remember the beginning of our conversation.

"But seriously Adrian, would you talk to Queen Biatch and ask her if she did something. And please try not to annoy me to death during those six weeks."

"Okay, I will try. _And _I will call my dear aunt."

"Thank you. When should I bring my stuff into your room, now would be the best time, wouldn't it? And after that you could call Tatiana."

I see a spark in his eyes, I really don't want to know what he is thinking, ever. He nods.

"Er yeah, just wait a minute. I will go and tell Mason and the others I'll see them tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll accompany you," he says and gives a confident smile.

_**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**_

After I wished Lissa a good night, gave Mason an assuring kiss on the lips - he was giving Adrian the evil eye when we were entering the room again -, and waved the others goodbye, Adrian and I set out for the Dhampir dorms.

Since I will be sleeping on the ground - NO! I'm not ging to share a bed with this all too self-aware and self-loving Moroi- we are going to get a few things out of my room, including a few pillows, a blanket and some sort of fluffy mattress. Yeah a _fluffy_ mattress, I don't want to get a back-ache when I am supposed to fight some dressed up guardians. I mean, _Strigoi._

"And you really don't want to sleep with me in my bed, little Dhampir?" he giggles.

"You pretty much answered your own question, when you mentioned that we both would sleep **together **in **your **bed," I answer, emphasizing the words _together_ and _your._

Sleeping on the ground isn't my favorite option either, but it is better than Adrian trying to make out with me all the time, while I just want to sleep. So no, definitely no.  
Besides, as far as I know this mattress is really fluffy, so no back-ache. Aa head-ache tops, but not because of the mattress, you know the reason, I don't have to mention it again.

"Your loss."

"I don't think so."

We enter my dorm and I walk over to my bed to pick up a few pillows. When I have five pillows in my arms, I walk over to Adrian and squeeze them right into his face - absolutely unintentionally of course. I just wanted to hand them over to him since I can't carry everything, now can I?

"Ups, sorry Adrian. My bad," I say and grin at him. He totally knows it was on purpose, I mean who wouldn't know? I take every chance to annoy him, hopefully he will leave me alone then. But to be honest my hopes aren't high. This is Adrian fucking Ivashkov we are talking about, unfortunately he doesn't give uo so easily.

"Careful, little Dhampir. Next time you'll pay," Adrian says sorting the few pillows in his arms.

"Really, I've always wanted to do a pillow fight with you," I say with fake excitement. "I didn't know you were into stuff like that, though."

"Sure, girl's night. Invite Lissa and Mia over. Pillow fight with some hot girls? I'm all in," he says with a wolfish grin.

That answer is so him, like for real. _Horny pervert...  
_

"I'm sure you are," I say slowly and a little annoyed, taking the blanket from my bed and walking over to the wall the mattress is leaning on.

"Aw, Rose there's no need to be jealous. You know you're the only one for me."

_Not that again. _Yes, unfortunately I am. Why can't he try to get into Mia's pants? Why me? Normal people would have let it be right after the ski trip. But no... He is constantly flirting with me since then. Much to Mason's disapproval and my annoyance. But he just doesn't care I am together with Mason. For him that's an fact, but no obstacle.

"Adrian, would you do me a favor?" I ask him.

"What do I get for helping?"

"Nothing."

"I know, I will get something but that can wait. A lot can happen within six weeks, you know," he says and smiles. "So what can I do for you, my Little Dhampir?"

Yeah, he's right. A lot can happen. For example I could break his arm, or his nose or any other part of his body ... by accident _of course._

"Would you carry the mattress? I carry the blanket and the pillows then. Please, Adrian?" I look at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Who could resist those eyes," he simply says and throws the pillows at me. "We're even ... for now," he clarifies.

I brush my hair out of my face and grin evilly.

"If you're suddenly waking up tonight with a pillow in your face, then don't worry. That'll be just me trying to kill you."

He pretends to be shocked, eyes wide and mouth wide open.

"And you say that after I decided to help you? Furthermore you are supposed to protect me, not to suffocate me. Shame on you, Rose."

"Hey, you're the one throwing pillows at me."

"And you're the one squeezing them right into my face."

"Ok, call it a draw," I admit. He's good.

But that can change with the blink of an eye.

_**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**_

When we enter Adrian's dorm he puts the mattress on the ground and I throw everything else at it. At the exact same moment my cell makes a sound and I look at it. Dimitri send me a text.

_[Hello Roza, who are you assigned to? Does this Moroi have green eyes, by chance?]_

I laugh and Adrian glances over my shoulder to read the message.

"Don't be so curious, Adrian."

"It's not like Dimitri sending you texts is a Top Secret move." That's true.

"Still."

"So Rose, does this Moroi have green eyes?"

"So funny..."

To be honest, I probably would have done the same thing. I am really curious about anything but Adrian's thoughts, ... or dreams for that matter. I shudder at the thought of that.

Adrian's laughs, he has probably seen my aura and my shudder. Gladly he can't read minds, no one would be safe. Just imagine Adrian being able to read minds. Nope ... just don't. Don't think about it. WHat's wrong with me? Other girls think about hot guys or whatever and I just think about the disaster of Adrian reading minds. Thank you field experience. That surely something I had to learn...

I decide to answer Dimitri right away, otherwise I will completely forget to answer.

That happened once with Lissa when I wasn't allowed to go shopping with her, cause I _disappointed _headmistress Kirova. It's not like that has been the first time then, but she thought it was time to show me what exactly happens when I do stupid stuff. The stupid thing I did, was pulling Stan Alto's pants down. No not his underwear, ew! But let me explain. We played truth or dare, so I had to do it. Normally I would never ever touch Stan. Not even only with my fingertip and gloves on. No, we don't like each other very much. And it definitely didn't get better after this. But that's not the point. The point is that I forgot to text Lissa back because Kirova wanted me to clean up the church attic. Yeah, right. Lissa and Christian's attic. It was pretty disgusting if you think about it. They always make out up there and ... some other stuff. _  
_Doesn't matter. In the end I just completely forgot to answer Lissa ,when she wanted to buy me a bracelet. A really pretty bracelet to make it obvious.  
I put the blame on Kirova, you can imagine.

[Hey comrade. Yeah, but it's not Lissa]

He responses immediately.

[Oh no.]

"Adrian, look what you've done. Dimitri is shocked," I say laughing.

I show him the phone and he reads the few texts. The he laughs too and grabs my phone. I didn't expect him to, so I just stand there while he types something.

Since I don't feel like ripping it out of his hands I just glance over his shoulder, like he did before. The difference is that I am smaller than him, so I stand on my tiptoes.

[Oh yes. It's me, Belikov.]

[I thought Rose would get Lissa?!]

We both sit down and Adrian hands me over my iPhone **(By the way: Yes, I spontaneously decided they are allowed to have cell phones :))  
**

[That's what I and everyone else thought too, comrade. Adrian will ask his aunt if she has anything to do with it, which I am sure she has.]

"I'm going to call her later," Adrian tells me.

"Do that," I answer him and smile. "Fun right on the first day. That's something I did not expect," I tell him and I mean it. Ok, actually Dimitri's reaction makes it funny but it's okay. And Adrian is behaving.

For now...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Ok, that's it :) **

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I love reviews :D**

**Thanks.**

**See you next time :)**

**~ storydream**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**I've been in London for four days, it was pretty awesome. I've visited London for the first time - with my best friend, her sister and my best friend's sister's friend (or best friend, I don't know). We stayed in a hotel in East Croydon :3 All in all it was fun :)**

**And tomorrow I'm driving to the German Sea or however you call it in english (it's the North Sea) for one week.**

**REVIEWS:**

**XxxRosmitrixxX**

**Guest**

**This fanfic has already over 700 views! That's so awesome! :3 Thank you all for that *big group hug***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**Here we gooooooo ... for another chapteeeeeeerrrrrr!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**_Chapter 4__  
_**

**Adrian POV (yay, Adrian)**

Pretty funny evening yesterday ,and I mean it. I didn't expect Rose to just accept that she has to guard me. I mean It ended with Dimitri telling me that he would hurt me badly if I did anything to her.

Rose didn't tell him to stay calm, no. My beautiful little Dhampir just started laughing at me. In the end she even had belly aches. It wasn't even that funny, but obviously that's just my opinion. I guess she just loves everything that has to do with me and pain or optionally embarrassment. Lovely.

We went to bed a little after that, cause we were laughing and talking longer than we thought we did. In addition to that, we both have been pretty tired.

I even offered her again to join me in my bed, but she declined with a pretty obvious - but also not very nice - hand sign.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

I'm slowly waking up, earlier then on other days. I slowly sit up and lean against the headboard of my bed. Then I remember that I'm not alone in my room. Rose is here, my wonderful little Dhampir. She isn't awake yet and looks so peaceful while she sleeps. I can't help but smile.

Today's the second day of field experience. What are we going to do today? It's so awesome that Rose has to follow me around everywhere. Fortunately, I don't have to attend classes, like all the other students do. Simply put, we have A LOT of time to become attached to each other.

I suddenly remember our talk from yesterday. She made clear that she really cares about me and I confuse her, because I flirt with her all the time. So she really does have warm feelings for me after all. I was right the whole time. But she _loves _Mason. I am powerless against that and I hate to admit it. But if she really loves him, I can't interfere in their relationship. Maybe I am a little bt mad, but I am not that much of an asshole. Even though Mason is not my best friend, I can't do it; it wouldn't be fair.

Look at that, Rose has really changed me. And that, when I thought no one ever could accomplish that. Truth is, I never felt like changing, but when I met Rose, I started to see what I've been doing all the time, and how pointless it was.

...

But can I really just let go of her. Mason loves her, but so do I. Even if she doesn't believe me. I guess I'll just have to act like a friend, but make her realise what I feel for her at the same time. No pressure, just honesty.

I hear Rose moving and she slowly sits up, looking around the room until her eyes land on me.

"Morning, little Dhampir," I greet her.

She falls back into her pillows and moans. "Js faf mo mnts," she mumbles and I have absolutely no idea what that's supposed to mean.

"Tired, are we?"

She doesn't answer. Instead she just drags her blanket over her head and ignores me. Oh well, as a matter of fact, I know how to make her get out of bed. She won't like it, but that's not my problem.

So I stand up, walk over to her and pull her blanket away.

"What the fuck, Adrian," she complains and I laugh. I've only just begun. I kneel right beside her and start to tickle her on both of her sites. I don't know if you knew before but in case you didin't, you know know. Rose is friggin ticklish. Like, for real. She laughs non stop and begs me to stop.

"Adrian ... HahaHa ... STOP! .. Please, please ... HahaHAh stop! ... You know ... I ... can kill ... hahhaaha ... you!"

I am aware she can do that, but she wouldn't, ever. Like she said yesterday; I am her friend.

"I am sure you are capable of doing so, but you wouldn't. You'd miss me too much later on. What would you do without me? Besides, you would only fail field experience if you'd kill me now, and we don't want that, do we now?" I say with a laugh.

She looked right into my eyes and I instantly stopped tickling her; I tensed.

"Please Adrian?"

My hands rest on the ground on either side of her, so I'm right above her, looking deep into her brown eyes. She's just so beautiful. Rose Hathaway, the first girl, I've ever fallen head over heals in love with.

What am I going to do about it?

I notice myself moving closer to Rose, closer to my little Dhampir.

Closer to my love...

* * *

**Christian POV**

"Dude! Shut up, already! You know Rose! Like you said - and I agree with you, just to put that out there - she definitely won't do anything. Nor would she let him do anything, alright?!"

The second we arrived in my room, Mason began complaining about Ivashkov. _He is going to start something, blah blah blah. _Much to my annoyance. I'd gladly walk over to some random Strigoi and ask them to kill me right there on the spot. I understand that he is worried, I was too when he and Lissa started practising Spirit. But not that I see that he's after Rose and not after Lissa, I have put my mind at rest. That doesn't help Mason, though, so I'm glad I didn't say that out loud.

"Yeah, but what if ... - " I interrupt him.

"No! Stop worrying already. Rose loves _you _and only _you. _I hope I made myself clear."

He sighs and calms down a little. Suddenly he smirks and I wonder why. I give him a questioning look. "What?"

"I know you're right, but I just can't bear this guy."

I laugh with him. Yeah, Adrian and I aren't best friends either, but we're friends nonetheless. And unlike Mason, I have no reason to distrust him anymore. Yup, love's complicated.

But we all know Rose, and she really loves Mason. She would never cheat on Mason or let Adrian do whatever. Nope, not Rose Hathaway.

Speaking of love, I already miss Liss again. I've seen her just hours ago and I already want to see her again. I'd never admit that to anyone but her, especially not Rose. She already has enough information to annoy me with. Unfortunately because she still gets sucked into Lissa's head from time to time, which is pretty disgusting, when you think about 's like making out or ... doing other things with ... Rose! Ew. Out of nowhere, I am beginning to feel sick. Yeah, that's really awkward. It's good that Rose doesn't mock me with that, it would be more than weird. But gladly Rose has trained to block us out for what I'm thankful.

Good thing is, I am going to see Lissa before classes start and at lunch and after classes. Yup, awesome day. Definitely.

And now that Mason is assured, he is starting to become awesome company again.

* * *

**Lissa POV**

I'm still a little sad I haven't got Rose as my guardian for field experience. It's not like I don't like Eddie, not at all. I really like him, he's one of my best friends. And I believe in him. He will be a really good guardian when he graduates, no doubt. One of the best.

It's just, when you've been expecting something to happen all along, and it doesn't... Not the best feeling. But I have accepted it. It's not that I have a choice, but I would have accepted it as well, if I would have had the choice. You know?

Eddie is getting ready in the bathroom waiting for me tell him that he can leae it again. He's such a gentleman. I see why Mia likes him. I smile, because we all know what they're feeling for each other. They just aren't ready to make it public yet. But really, everyone sees it. They are so cute together, I can't stop smiling at lunch or whenever I see them together.

It might also be because Christian is there as well, but I totally them.

I think about Rose and Adrian. I hope his head is still where it belongs, I mean, we all know Rose and her temper. I can't help but laugh. Suddenly I remember Mason's face from yesterday and my smile fades. He worries that he loses her. He loves her so much, that it hurts him more than anything to just think that he could lose her someday in the future. Although he knows she loves him as well.

I stop thinking and tell Eddie that I'm ready. He leaves the bathroom and looks at me.

"Shall we go downstairs, Lissa?" he asks and smiles. As soon as we leave my dorm he turns on his - as Rose likes to call it - guardian mode. She's right, it's like a mask. I've seen it before; when the guardians found us after we ran away. They don't show any emotion to their opponent. They are focused all the way.

* * *

**~ end of chapter 4 ~**

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual but I wanted to update since I'm going to be away for another week. So you guys get a little update.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review. I would appreciate it and I always like to hear what you guys think :)**

**I feel like Lissa's a little out of character, but also that could be just me. I don't know. For me it's easier writing Christian, for example. I love being sarcastic :D or whatever fireboy is feeling right now.**

**Adrian O.o what are you doing? I thought you wanted to be her friend, no pressure and stuff :o**

**Christian being friendly as always :D that's virtually characteristic for him :)**

**Yep, so that has been the fourth chapter :)**

**Until next time,**

**~ storydream**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps,**

**So it has been a little while and I know my updating skills are like ... horrible. Sorry for that.**

**REVIEWS:**

**XxxRosmitrixxX**

**Guest**

**katkitty05**

**Guest**

**MarinnaAshford**

**lexy37**

**Thanks for your nice words, follows, favorites! They really mean a lot to me :) **And also a big thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this story.****

**In the fourth chapter I mentioned that this fanfic already reached over 700 views. Well, now there are over one thousand two hundred ! That's so awesome! Again thanks for all of that. *group hug* **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VA or it's characters...**

**Here we go for chapter five ;P**

**E.N.J.O.Y. ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Adrian's POV**

"Adrian?" she says slowly, sounding confused. Just then I realise what the hell I'm doing! I scoot over to the bed, fast, and away from her. I decided just a few minutes ago that I wouldn't be doing anything to influence her an Mason's relationship. And here I am, disappointed in myself, because I tried to fucking kiss her just seconds ago!

What the hell am I doing...

"Eh ... sorry..." I say looking at the floor, trying to avoid her gaze.

"What was that?" she asks awkwardly. _And she has every freaking right to! _

"Nothing..." I say, still not looking into her eyes. Her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Although it felt awfully right... but it's not fair.

She doesn't say anything.

"You know what, just forget it ever happened," I say and smile at her.

"Okay," she answers hesitatingly, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Go change, we're going down to meet the others. And to eat breakfast, of course," I add quickly, knowing that Rose's loves to eat. I don't mean it in a bad way, and you clearly cannot see it on her, but she loves to eat.

Speaking of stating the obvious: Yes, we're going down meeting the others. Which includes Mason. Like I said before; I'm not going to interfere or destroy. At least I try not to. It's just not that easy...

"Alright," she says, picking up her clothes for the day and disappearing into the bathroom.

_**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**_

After Rose leaves the bathroom again, I enter it to get myself ready for the day. I mean, there is not much to do, since I look good all the time, but even I have to shower like all human beings. It surprises me, how fast Rose has finished showering. All the other girls I met took ages to get ready. I guess it's a guardian thing or something. Whatever.

When I'm done I go back into my - and Rose's - bedroom. She sits on my bed, waiting for me.

"How come that you take more time in the bathroom than I do, Lord Ivashkov?" she asks smirking.

"I don't know, because I can? There's nothing you can do about that," I say and wink at her.

She looks at me, annoyed.

"Well, next time I will drag you out of that room if I have to."

"If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask," I say, but signaling her I'm only joking.

"Ha ha, very funny, Adrian," she says. "But I have a feeling there is not much to see."

She is joking, just like I was. I know it, and she knows I know.

"Oh Rose, I'm hurt, really," I say and put a hand on my chest, right where my heart is. "Now that we talked about it; come on, let's go. We don't want to miss the others, do we now?"

"Of course not."

"Well then let's go," I say walking to the door, opening it and motioning for her to exit the room before I do the same. "Lead the way." I mean it's called 'Ladies first' and I _try_ to be a gentleman.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Adrian has been acting weird earlier, and still is to be honest. But it's Adrian we are talking about, so no worries, I guess. First he tries to kiss me, at least I think that was what he was trying to do, and then, all of a sudden, he backs away.

Not that I have a problem with that. I would have stopped him if he wouldn't have done it himself. Why did he even try to kiss me? He should know by now that I don't love him, and if not, then he really is stupid.

I like him as a friend, although sometimes there is something I don't want to get any moe information about. We're both natural flirts,l it's normal, and I don't need it to be more awkward than it already is... I hate awkward situations and I already had enough of them for the rest of my life...

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

We are currently sitting at _our _table.

With _we _I mean Christian, Mason, Lissa, Mia, Noah and I.

And with _our _table, I am talking about a actually normal table. But _we _call it _our _table because we're sitting here every time during lunch or some other stuff I can't remember right now.

So like I mentioned before,we are sitting at our table, munching on our food, waiting for Rose and Adrian. I expected them to be the last ones to arrive. I bet Rose overslept or something like that.

"Hey guys," says a voice, bringing me back from my thoughts.

Rose and Adrian arrived, finally.

"Hi," I greet them both.

"Hey," Lissa says smiling.

Hi, Rose and Adrian," Mia and Noah say in unison, which leads to both of them chuckling.

"Hey, Rosie," Christian says, aware of the fact that she hates to be called that.

Rose glares at Christian. "You know I can hurt you, firefly. Badly."

Come sit with us?" I ask with fake hope in my voice, trying to defuse the situation. As if they are not going to eat with us. Haha.

"You got it," Rose answers, sitting down next to Mason and pecking him on the lips. Adrian sits down next to me and Lissa.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Have fun in class, you losers," I say, sticking out my tongue at all of them.

"Funny as always, Rosie, I see," Christian says.

"Hey, torchy. If you continue calling me Rosie, I will not be responsible for my actions. Lissa, please keep an eye on your little firefly. You wouldn't want something happen to him, right? He could fall down the stairs, just like that. I wouldn't want that of couse."

I really wouldn't want that. I mean, Christian can be _really _annoying. And if I say really, I mean... it's fucked up. Like, big-ass annoying. You know what I mean.

But since Spokane, we have some kind of mutual understanding.

I walk over to Mason and give him a little peck on the cheek. "See you later, guys."

"Bye," everyone says, walking away in the direction of all of their classrooms.

I walk over to Adrian to find him having a sad expression on his face.

"Is everything alright, Adrian?"

"What? Eh ... yeah. Sure. Let's go."

_Weird._

_**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**_

At the exact same moment, Adrian and I enter his dorm, my phone vibrates, indicating that I got a new text message.

I take it out of my pocket and take a look at the display. Dimitri.

[Does Adrian behave or do I have to visit you and kick his ass?]

I laugh at that. I don't need Dimitri to kick ass, although it always makes fun when you have another bad-ass with you. Especially a bad-ass wearing a duster and with a Russian accent.

"What's so funny," Adrian asks curiously.

"It's Dimitri and he asks, if he has to come over and kick your ass. But wouldn't even need him to do that."

"That's for sure, little Dhampir. Which reminds me, I still have to call and talk to my aunt, about our current situation and stuff. I will be in the bathroom, alright?"

"Yeah, please do that," I say, giving him a small smile.

I answer Dimitri as soon as Adrian closes the bathroom door behind him.

[As if I would need you to kick ass, comrade.]

A few minutes later I get his reply.

[No, you really don't. But it would be way more fun.]

_Creepy, it is like he can read my mind..._

[That is exactly what I thought just seconds ago. You're creepy. How are you and Tasha?]

I wish they were both here. I miss them. Tasha is like an older sister to me, or like a young aunt. I think you get what I mean.

[There is actually something I want to tell you, Roza.]

_What does that mean? _That is the problem. It could be anything, good or bad news.

[Spit it out, comrade. What is it?]

A few minutes later, I get my reply and it is not what I expected. But then again, I don't know what I expected.

* * *

**~ end of chapter 5 ~**

**So we got different POV's again. **

**I hope you enjoyed and you are welcome to leave a review, favorite, follow :)**

**So, Adrian is finally going to call his aunt and we're going to find out why Rose is assigned to Adrian. What do you guys think?  
And Dimitri also has to tell us something? What could that be? What do you think? :D  
I feel like Rose is going to punch Chrissy one day for calling her Rosie.**

**So that was the fifth chapter. **

**Until next time ;)**

**xoxo, storydream**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys,_**

**I don't even know the words to say how sorry I am. It's been three months (I guess) and there isn't even a particular reason for it. The only excuse I have is that I didn't know how to continue this fanfiction, like I had before. (I didn't plan it all out in the beginning, I write the chapters when something comes to my mind) ;)**

**Til' yesterday, that is. Yesterday, I had an idea and today I finished the chapter. I didn't even have that much left to write, but I had no idea what was supposed to happen. So I waited til' I figured it out. I didn't want to have to rewrite the chapter later on, you know.  
In addition to that I must say that I am also really lazy once in a while.  
**

**Oh, the joy of writers block! You all know it, I guess. I'm glad I warned you about my HORRIBLE updating skills beforehand. But I will say it again, just to make sure. I don't know if I will update on a regular basis or not. BUT that doesn't mean that I won't update ever again ;)**

**REVIEWS****:**

**~ katkitty05**

**~ XxXLittle-ArtistXxX**

**~ lizameza13**

**~ lexy37**

**~ PaintHorseLover**

**~ Stelle's Pen**

**I am really happy everytime I see that someone posted a review to this fanfic, added it to his/her favorites or followed it. I am happy that so many of you enjoy reading it and that is what keeps me (and a lot of other writers too, I suppose) motivated to continue, whether it takes some time to update or not.**

**So like always a big thank you to all of you and an imaginary cookie :3 You ROCK! ;) Have a quote :D**

I love writing. I love the swirl and swing of words as they tangle with human emotions. ~James Michener

**Soo...Finally...Here is chapter número seis.**

**E.N.J.O.Y !**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

_last time:_

_[There is actually something I want to tell you, Roza.]_

_What does that mean? I had it when he says stuff like that. I never know whether it is bad news or good news._

_[Spit it out, comrade. What is it?]_

_A few minutes later, I get my reply and it is not what I expected. But then again, I don't know what I expected._

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I'm shocked and jubilant at the same time, probably smiling like an idiot and squeaking like...I don't even have an example for that. Let me tell you, it sounds weird.

I read the message again and again, still not fully believing it.

[Tasha is pregnant.]

I'm still grinning from ear to ear when I decide to answer. I don't want Dimitri to think I fainted. Right then, my phone vibrates.

[Roza, are you alright?]

And that is exactly, what I mean. Thanks for your perfect timing, comrade.

[Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't believe it. I'm so happy for you, comrade. You are becoming a dad! ...You are the father, right?]

I make a weird face while I type the last question. But hey, I'm naturally curious, so I just have to ask that.

[Thank you, Roza. Of course, I am. What do you think of her?!]

[No problem. Hey, you know how curious I am. I wasn't insulting her, Christian would barbecue me. That is one thing he can actually do to me.]

I sigh. Apart from the fact that Chris can turn me into grilled chicken; I would never insult Tasha. We're friends and I have absolutely no reason to do so. Unless of course, she hurts my good old comrade. He is like a brother to me, the brother I never had.  
But I know she wouldn't do that, she loves him, truly. I realized that when I met her for the first time. She has this special way to look at Dimitri or to act around him - she looks like someone who is newly enamored. Everyone can see how much they love each other and that makes all of us happy.

[Yes, I know. I'm sorry.]

I smile. He is so protective over her.

[Not a problem, Dimitri. So, do the others know?]

After sending the message I think about it again.  
Normally, they couldn't know. If they had known it, they would have told me this morning. Also, Dimitri couldn't have told them later on because they all have either lessons or stand in the back of a classroom and protect their Moroi.

My phone vibrates again.

[No they don't. I only got to know this morning and I wanted to tell you immediately.]

Aw, that's so nice of him.

[That means I will be an aunt. Am I allowed to pick the name? Please, Dimitri?]

I make puppy-dog eyes, which is stupid because he can't see it.

[We will see about that. I don't want to decide that without Tasha, and she is sleeping at the moment. She would kick my ass and I would let her, because I love her.]

[Aw, comrade. That is so adorable. I don't think she's going to kick your ass. I think she would rather set you on fire, only for a few minutes, that is. Does this mean you are going to resign and help Tasha raise him or her?]

This is a big decision to make. But I guess I would do it, for my child's sake. I wouldn't want my child to hate me like I hated my mother. I didn't really 'hate' her but I was beyond pissed.  
Fortunately, we are pretty close again and I like that. I missed that, I needed that. We talked about a lot of things and even though I still cannot comprehend why she left me at the academy at the age of six, I accept it. We can't change it now and I probably wouldn't have met all my friends the way I have.

[As always your reassuring skills are tremendous. I don't know, but I guess I will do that. I want to help Tasha, I want to really see my child grow up, you know? But it still is a lot of time left. Tasha is only a few weeks pregnant.]

I grin like a Cheshire Cat.

Dimitri will be an awesome dad. I mean for one, he would resign to see his child grow up. A lot of guardians don't even care what their children do. And two, he has an awesome personality and stays calm most of the time. If you don't provoke him too much, that is. I should tell him to go and rest a little, he must be very tired since he found out he would be a daddy in the near future. It's exciting, no doubt. But being excited the whole day makes you tired. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about.

[I know, right. You will be the best dad in the world, comrade. I believe in you, and besides, it's still a lot of time left. You can plan it all through. But for now, I think you should go to sleep, rest a little. You must be tired.]

[Thanks, Roza. And indeed, I am. I will talk to you later. But if Adrian does anything, text or call me and I will be there to kick his royal ass. I would be inconspicuous, of course. I don't want to lose my job, before I can resign. Goodbye Roza.]

He's so bad ass. I kind of miss sparring with him.

[Of course, comrade. We could kick his ass together. Bye.]

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

I hear Rose giggling on the other side of the door, and shortly after that my aunt answers the call.

"Hello?

"Hey, aunt Tatiana."

"Oh, hello Adrian. How is my favorite nephew."

I'm her only nephew, but alright.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. How are you; any new things happening?"

"I'm good too, thanks. There is some Strigoi activity, so everything is as usual. I would hope for it to be different but for now, it is how it is. Apart from that, I'm sure it is not what you wanted to ask when you decided to call me. So, what do you want to know, my dear?"

Now or never.

"I want to know if you have anything to do with Rose being my assigned guardian?" I ask, curious, what her answer will be.

"Oh, dear Adrian not only during field experience."

My eyes widen, I don't know what she means... What does she...

"Aunt Tatiana, I don't-"

"I plan on making her your assigned guardian when she graduates. After all she is the best and you, as an Ivashkov, deserve the best."

"But Lissa-"

"Vasilisa will understand, I'm sure of it."

Well, I'm not. Rose is going to kill me... and Dimitri will kick my ass right after that. And Mason, oh well. I'm dead...to put it simply.

"Aunt Tatiana, why did you not talk to me about this, before you decided to do it?"

"I don't have to ask for your permission, Adrian. Rose will be your guardian. Now stop complaining, I thought you wanted her to be your guardian? You should be happy about my plans."

"I am, but they are my friends. I couldn't do that to them..."

Silence. It seems she is thinking. Either that or she left the room...

I really want Rose to be my guardian, if I cannot be with her. But I can't do that to them. Rose wants to be Lissa's guardian. It was always planned, it was Lissa's parents wish. Besides, she deserves Rose.

I leave the bathroom and find Rose asleep in my bed. She looks so peaceful, I don't want to wake her up just yet. I really feel like I should tell her immediately what my aunt told me, but it can wait. At least until she wakes up all by herself.

So the information, I got out of that call is that my aunt won't change her mind. Which can mean only one thing...I'm royally screwed.

* * *

****Rose's POV** **_(About half an hour later)_

I slowly wake up, rubbing my eyes. That was a wonderful nap, but I am still tired. Truth is, I am always tired - doesn't matter if I sleep three hours or ten - and hungry, but that's not the point right now.

I yawn and stretch myself, before I slowly sit up and lean on the headboard of Adrian's bed. Speaking of him, where is he? He wouldn't go out of his room without me, right? I mean, I have to take care of him.  
Now that I am totally awake, if you can call it that, I hear that someone is in the shower.

"Adrian?" I call out.

"In the shower," I hear him answer. "Give me a second."

Good, he's here. That means he didn't go out to do...god knows what he does when he's out. He's Adrian, after all. Even though I have to admit that he changed. Lately, he doesn't party as much as he used to - or not at all, to be perfectly honest.

"What's up, little Dhampir?" I hear Adrian's soft voice and look up.

He is standing in the doorframe to the bathroom, a towel wrapped around is waist. And that is all he is wearing. His dark chestnut brown hair seems veen darker now because it is still wet. A few drops of water run down his defined chest, his six pack, to be exact. For a Moroi he really is looking quite buff, not too much msucle, but enough to attract attention. He looks great. Who am I kidding, he looks hot. I involuntarily take a step towards him - just a tiny step - but big enough for him to smirk at me.

"Checking me out, again? I thought you were already over me, Rose?" he says laughing.

What? Me...checking him...out? Pft...as if. He is clearly imagining things. Why would I check him out?

"You're imagining things. Clearly, my stunning beauty has clouded your mind," I say and realize something. That is exactly what I told him, shortly after I met him at that ski lodge in Idaho.

"I'm having some kind of Déjà vu right here, what about you?" he asks smiling.

Yes, absolutely. "No, I don't know what you mean, to be honest," I answer. Lie, lie, lie. Why did I lie? There is absolutely no reason.

"You know that I can see when you're lying, right?" he asks grinning.

Yes, I do, but being me, I forgot about it. Goddammit...

"So why did you lie, Rose?" he asks in a soft tone, looking at the ground.

That is a really good question. In fact, the question is so good that I don't have a fucking answer to it. Just someone please tell me why. Why? Why did I have to lie right into his face, when he can see it in my aura?

Is it because I don't want to build up false hope? Probably. Is it because I don't want to get any closer to him than I already am? That must be it. I mean, he tried to kiss me and I didn't do anything to stop him,. Me and shaky voices? Nuh-uh. Usually not.

I can't take his mind off the topic by talking about his phone call with Tatiana either, he would notice. Which means that it will have to wait. I think I'll just tell him what I think.

"Honestly? I don't know. I guess...I just don't want anything to happen between us..." I say under my breath. His head snaps up to look straight at me. Yeah, god job. That is exactly what you were not supposed to say...

"Why would anything happen between us?" he asks, slightly tilting his head to the side.

I don't want to admit it but I have to, at least to myself. I feel attracted to him, basically since the moment I met him. I didn't want to accept it, though, because I love Mason. What if I act on my feelings towards Adrian? Everything would be over...and I can't believe that I sound like a girl from those chick flicks right now... What the fuck is wrong with me? I felt attracted to guys before but that didn't change anything, I still loved Mason. It is just the same with Adrian. _Everyone_ thinks that he is hot - that's just the way it is. BUT I LOVE MASON. Period.

"Is everything alright, little Dhampir?" Adrian interrupts my confusing thoughts. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just...need to use the bathroom." Worst excuse ever...

"Rose, wait, please. I...I need to tell you something."

I sigh audibly. "Then tell me, Adrian."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**Ooooh, what is he going to tell her?! Oh my god, everybody stay calm. You probably have been calm from the beginning but...yeah.  
However, get a camera, I want to record this!**

**I hope they aren't out of character, or at least not too much?**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**You're very welcome to leave a review and let me know what you think about the new chapter.**

**Thanks :)**

**Til' next time then**

**~ storydream**


End file.
